You Give Love a Bad Name
by ap gato
Summary: Songfic. Tai finally confesses his love to Soramuch to her elation. They seem like the perfect couple until Sora learns something that changes her feelings forever. NOT TAIORA!


> > Gato: So, everyone writes songfics about the way Sora hurt Tai so I'm going to...  
  
Irie: Let me guess, you're going to try and do something different.  
  
Gato: Well, yes actually. As the summary said, this is going to be a songfic about the way Tai hurt Sora. In the end...it may be Taiora...we'll see.  
  
Irie: She owns neither Digimon nor the song You Give Love a Bad Name.
>> 
>> ...
>> 
>> **You Give Live a Bad Name**
>> 
>> Sora Takenouchi made her way through the park, her hand held firmly by Tai. The cherry blossoms made lazy arcs as the fell from the trees. Several fell onto the shoulders of the young couple.  
  
"Hey Sora."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well you know how it's been seven months..."  
  
"Yep. Remember the day you first asked me out? You were so nervous and..."  
  
"Sora, I love you."  
  
Sora paused; a huge grin spread across her face. "What?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you to, Tai."  
  
And he pressed his lips onto hers. The blossoms continued their pinks spirals around the two preoccupied lovers. 
>> 
>> ...  
  
Sora entered her home and sighed happily. She fell in love with Tai the day she met him on the playground at age five. Through childhood games and tumultuous teen years she continued to love him. As their friendship grew – as it overcame challenges – Sora's love strengthened. Then, he asked her on her first date. He received her first kiss and her murmurs of 'I love you'. But Tai, like most males, dreaded that triplet of words. For months, Sora had wondered if he would ever return her affection. And today, he finally uttered that beautiful phrase...  
  
Sora started as the phone rang.  
  
"Hello, Sora speaking."  
  
"Hey Sora its Mimi!"  
  
"Hey Meems, what's up?"  
  
"I heard!"  
  
"You heard what?"  
  
"That Tai said the l-word! Finally, I thought he'd never say it. I mean, I knew he felt if for ages, but now that it's said...you two are practically married!" Mimi screeched. Her habit of exaggerating caused Sora to laugh lightly.  
  
"We are nowhere near marriage, Mimi. It's just...a step in our relationship."  
  
"Whatever you say Sora. Just be careful now." Mimi's tone sobered.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Well sometimes after guys say 'I love you' they think it's a free ticket to bed you."  
  
"Oh Mimi," Sora snickered, "first of all 'bed you' is one of the funniest expressions that I've ever heard. Secondly, Tai wouldn't do that!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess not." Mimi mused. "Well, just be careful. Never underestimate the power of a swift kick."  
  
"Mimi!" Sora laughed loudly.  
  
"I'm just warning you. Anyhow I have to go. I promised my mom I would make dinner."  
  
"See you later Meems."
>> 
>> ...  
  
That night at dinner Mrs. Takenouchi noticed a change in her daughter.  
  
"Are you alright Sora?"  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
"You haven't even touched your noodles. I made them because I thought they were your favourite."  
  
"Oh, they are my favourite and they're wonderful mom!" Sora scooped up some food and placed it in her mouth.  
  
Her mother regarded her closely, "Are you sure that everything is all right Sora. Are you...taking anything?"  
  
"What?! No!" Sora giggled. "I'm just really happy."  
  
"So Tai finally said he loves you. It certainly took him long enough."  
  
Sora dropped her noodles, "How did you know?"  
  
"I've been through this before Sora; I know the symptoms of love."  
  
Sora continued to push her noodles around her plate as she contemplated Tai. Her mother laughed softly and picked up the plates. Sora protested with a grin and followed her mom into the kitchen.
>> 
>> ...  
  
Sora waited in front of the cinema. Per usual Tai failed to arrive on time.  
  
"Sora!" Tai ran up and pulled Sora into a kiss. "Sorry I'm late sweetie, something came up."  
  
"That's fine Tai. There's still plenty of time before the movie."  
  
"About that, I was wondering, wanna go back to my place instead?"  
  
"Sure Tai."
>> 
>> ...  
  
Tai unlocked the door and led Sora inside. "My parents are out of town and Kari's at a friend's house."  
  
"Oh," for a brief moment, Sora felt nervous as she remembered Mimi's words. She shook her head and slid onto the couch. Tai shut off the lights and sat beside Sora. "Are we going to watch a movie, Tai?"  
  
"I thought we could amuse ourselves by doing something else."  
  
"Really? What did you have in mmm-" Tai interrupted Sora with a kiss. He pulled her closer and the kiss became more passionate. Sora allowed herself to enjoy the beauty of this kiss but stiffened slightly as Tai pressed her down onto the couch. His tongue danced in her mouth as he slid one hand up her shirt. The other hand reached for her jean buckle. Sora's eyes widened at Tai's attempt. She sat up violently and Tai fell onto the arm rest.  
  
"What's wrong Sor?" Sora sat on the couch, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. She could feel her pulse wildly in her throat with each breath. "Sora, don't you want to?"  
  
"No." she whispered. Her shoulders trembled violently and she wrapped her arms around her waist.  
  
"But Sor, I love you."  
  
"I...I'm sorry." Sora scooped up her purse and ran from the house. Her feet hit the pavement with large, resounding slaps. She heard Tai call her from his doorway but refused to look back. Mimi was right, her mind screamed as heavy rain drops began to tumble from the clouds.
>> 
>> ...  
  
Sora lay on the couch with her cereal bowl at her side. The clock read 12:00 pm, but Sora felt too lazy to do anything. She had managed to avoid Tai's calls for the past week but she knew she missed him. Sora glanced out the window. The rain continued to fall; its large drops cleansed the city. Sora watched each bit of water splatter against the window. She jumped as the phone rang.  
  
"Hello, Sora speaking."  
  
"Sora, it's Tai. Please don't hang up!"  
  
"Hello Tai."  
  
"Oh, good, you're still there. Listen, I fell really bad about what happened last week. Would you be willing to meet me in the park so I can make it up to you?"  
  
Sora held the phone to her ear as she considered. Tai did seem sorry, and perhaps she had over-reacted to his actions.  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"Alright Tai, I'll see you in the park in fifteen minutes. Should we meet in front of the fountain?"  
  
"Sure. You'd better bring an umbrella. It's - "  
  
"Pouring. I know. I'll see you soon Tai, I love you."  
  
"See you soon Sora." He hung up. Sora put her cereal bowl in the sink and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a red tank top. She grabbed her blue umbrella and sprinted to the park to meet Tai.
>> 
>> ...  
  
Sora paused on the left side of the fountain. The bottoms of her jeans clung to her legs like spider webs. She placed her umbrella beside her for a moment as she attempted to fix her pants. As she straightened, she saw a familiar flash of bushy brown hair. Tai is here, but...who is that girl he's with. Sora inched around the fountain slightly and heard Tai's voice.  
  
"You have to leave, Lily. I'm meeting Sora in a minute..."  
  
The girl named Lily leaned towards Tai, "I want to hear you say it before I go."  
  
"Lily..."  
  
"Say it, you know it's true."  
  
Tai sighed softly, "Last night was amazing."  
  
"That's what I thought." She leaned closer and placed a kiss on Tai's lips. Sora stiffened. Her umbrella lay by her side, the hollow part filled with water. Her red hair hung in soaked sections past her shoulders.  
  
"Ok, you got what you wanted; now you have to go."  
  
"Let me ask you one more question."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Why do you stay with that prude of a girlfriend? I mean, you two have been together for nearly a year and you haven't even had sex with her yet."  
  
"She doesn't want to..."  
  
Lily laughed callously, "Whatever Tai. You go back with her and you'll be coming to me for some action, I can tell you that from now."  
  
"Lily, this has to end..."  
  
"Please Tai," she laughed again, "that's the fifth time you've said that. And yet, you always end up in my bed. You'll come back to me, I know you will." Lily kissed Tai once more and left the park with a smirk.  
  
**Shot through the heart****  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
You give love a bad name**  
  
Sora felt ill; almost as if she had been punched. Her clothes stuck to her; the wet fabric cold again her skin. Her hair dripped down her back. She attempted to back away but tripped over her umbrella. Tai heard her shout and walked around the fountain. His eyes widened as he saw Sora, her clothes soaked, look back at him.  
  
"Sora! You...what are you doing here?"  
  
"You told me to meet you here Taichi." Sora's voice held an element of danger.  
  
Tai swallowed, "Sora, let me explain..."  
  
"How could you do this to me?!" she demanded. Her voice rose to a vicious pitch. Tai flinched and watched her eyes. The bright crimson light had faded and they flashed with warning. "After everything we've been through together, you decide to just throw it all away? Fine Taichi, fine."  
  
"Sora, please..."  
  
"I hate being played with Taichi." She spat his name.  
  
Tai could think of nothing to say to save himself, "Please..."  
  
"Goodbye Taichi." Sora picked up her umbrella. Her hand shook as she gripped the smooth wood.  
  
**An angel's smile is what you sell  
You promise me heaven, then put me through hell  
Chains of love got a hold on me  
When passion's a prison, you can't break free  
**  
"I just..."  
  
"You made me think I was wanted, that I was loved. I can't forgive you for what you did." Sora emptied the water from the umbrella onto Tai's head. She ignored the fact that he was already soaked. She ignored the fact that most of the water spilled from the umbrella onto the ground. The umbrella hit her calves while she ran. Her eyes stung and her throat felt tight, but she let no tears fall.  
  
**You're a loaded gun  
There's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done**
>> 
>> ** Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
You give love a bad name**
>> 
>> **...  
  
**"Here, have some hot cocoa, it'll make you feel better." Mimi handed her friend a mug and wrapped the blanket more tightly around her shoulders. Sora had called Mimi the day after her encounter with Tai. Five days had passed and Sora had not cried about Tai's betrayal.  
  
Sora forced a smile, "Thanks Meems."  
  
"It'll be alright, Sora. He was a jackass."  
  
"I never thought he would do this to me though. I mean, I know that all guys are jerks sometimes, but cheated on me just because I wouldn't..."  
  
"It's his loss." Mimi insisted firmly.  
  
"I can't believe I let him trick me like that..."  
  
** Paint your smile on your lips  
Blood red nails on your fingertips  
A school boy's dream, you act so shy  
Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye**
>> 
>> "You could get revenge on him if you wanted."  
  
Sora shook her head, "No, that would be stooping down to his level. I don't want to hurt him the way he hurt me."  
  
Mimi frowned slightly, "Sora, do you still care about him?"  
  
"I...I don't know." Sora buried her face in her knees. Mimi sighed at took the hot chocolate from her friend. The doorbell echoed through the silent house. Mimi glanced at Sora, then went to the door. She pulled it open and nearly dropped the mug.  
  
"Taichi Kamiya! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Is Sora home?"  
  
"That's no longer any of your concern."  
  
"Please Mimi..."  
  
"No. She doesn't want to see you."  
  
"I just want to talk to her."  
  
"Haven't you done enough to her already?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Tai." Sora appeared at Mimi's side. Mimi glanced between the two and turned to Sora.  
  
"Be careful, Sora." She whispered and retreated into the house. Sora kept her cold gaze on Tai while he fidgeted with his jacket.  
  
"Is there something you wanted, Tai?"  
  
"Can I talk you? Outside."  
  
"Very well." Sora shut the door and followed Tai out to the yard. He rested against a tree and fixed his pleading eyes on Sora.  
  
"Listen, Sor, I just wanted to apologize. I realize that I hurt you and I really want to make it up to you."  
  
Sora remained silent. She recognized the false-pleading tone in his voice. Poison, she thought, his words are like poison.  
  
"I never meant to hurt you. I care about you, Sora. You weren't supposed to find out about Lily."  
  
"And if I hadn't found out," Sora spoke softly; her tone frightened Tai, "would you have continued to sleep with her?"  
  
Tai studied a blade of grass. Sora snorted. Nothing he said would bring back her love for him. For a moment, that moment when she spoke with Mimi, she thought she still loved him. Now, as she looked at him, she knew her feeling for Tai Kamiya were dead.  
  
** You're a loaded gun  
There's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done  
  
**"Well," her voice startled Tai, "I have the answer to my questions. If you came here to try and get me back, you failed. If you came here for closure then here it is. Good-bye Taichi Kamiya." She turned away from Tai and his false pretences of love.  
  
** Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
  
**Mimi stood as Sora entered the house.  
  
"How did it go?"  
  
"Wonderfully. I'll take that hot chocolate now."  
  
Mimi nodded and handed her the cocoa. The two girls toasted each other.  
  
"Here's to love," Sora called and sipped the comforting liquid. "Yes indeed, here's to love."  
  
** Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name**
>> 
>> **The End  
  
**...
>> 
>> Gato: Wow, I haven't written a songfic in ages. Well, I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Irie: You listen to that song way too often.  
  
Gato: Maybe I do...oh well!  
  
Irie: Don't you have an exam you need to study for?  
  
Gato: Maaaaaaaybe...  
  
Irie: Go and study! NOW!  
  
Gato: Can't make me. Nyeah!  
  
Irie: sigh Whatever. Now, if you read this, review please.  
  
Gato: Yes, please send in your reviews. Good or bad, I don't care. Flame me if that's what you want. I can use the flames to burn my exams! Woo- hoo!!  
  
Irie: ...ok. Just review.


End file.
